


Sweet Dreams my Little Star

by NubivagantLeaf



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, I am soft for waltz, One Shot, Oneshot, lucette - Freeform, soft, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubivagantLeaf/pseuds/NubivagantLeaf
Summary: This takes place 2 months after Lucette becomes queen. Waltz has been out of the country for more than a month to look for the exiled witches in hopes of convincing them to come back to Angielle.





	Sweet Dreams my Little Star

Lucette sits on the throne in the throne room as her subjects and advisors gather around her, urging her to make a decision regarding the new road policy in the country. Lucette frowns, massaging her temple as these people’s voices buzz around her like flies. It’s been weeks since she’s gotten proper rest. Having to sleep late and wake up early every morning to deal with politics and new problems in town, all these people having arguments over the smallest things like if the road should be cobblestone or concrete was driving her insane.

  
“What about having cobblestones on the sidewalks and concrete on the roads?” She speaks.  
Both parties look at her in awe. “That’s a brilliant plan, your majesty!” They hurried out of the throne room to start the planning, leaving a long awaited peace in the surroundings.

  
“I’d almost forgotten what quietness felt like.” Lucette thought.

  
She pushes herself off of her throne and slowly made her way towards the dining hall. The night sky was a clear dark blue, the moon shines brightly as the cool night breeze blows pass the pillars and into the hallway.

  
“Another long day with no rest.” She thought. “If only Waltz was here..” the reminder dampened her mood even more. She hasn’t received any contact from Waltz since he left the country to meet with the good witches. Everyday she wakes up hoping to find him back in the palace but everyday she is disappointed. Of course Lucette’s worry just grows increasingly larger at every waking moment, but Waltz already promised her that he would be back before she knows it and made her promise to take good care of the kingdom while he’s gone. She shudders at the wind and forces herself to think about something else.

  
She opens the door to the dining hall and is greeted by Ron, Ophelia, and Emelaigne at the table, but there’s still no sight of Waltz. Although she tries to hide her disappointment, her family members has worried expressions on their faces.

  
“I’m sure he’ll be back soon!” Emelaigne says.

  
“Yes, I’m sure too.” Lucette looks at her sister and forced a tiny smile on her face.

She continues eating in small bites off her plate. Although she’d really rather collapse on top of her bed since stress and exhaustion has already robbed her of her appetite, she forces herself to eat. If Waltz was to come back to a sickly and unhealthy Lucette, she would never hear the end of it, with that thought she chuckles inwardly.  
After dinner, Lucette excused herself and retreated back to her room. Her plan is to lay down on the velveted couch and read the book about the harmony between witches and fairies that she’s been wanting to finish.

  
Her tired eyes are kept downwards as she changes into her sleeping gown, dims the floor lamp light next to her bed, and snuggles her way into the couch, not noticing the silhouette of the shadowy figure standing by the window staring at her. It is of no surprise that when she picks up the book and starts to read the first sentence of where she left off that she was in no mood for reading at all and puts the book down. She reaches for the small doll that Waltz first gave her and leans it towards her chest dearly.

  
She shuts her eyes musters a soft sigh. “Waltz where are you..?”

  
Suddenly she hears a soft chuckle from the darkness.

  
“Who’s ther-mph?!” She yells, startled. But her lips are covered before she can finish.

  
She struggles to break free from the grasp. Adrenaline rushes through her body, yet as she tries pushing herself away her tired state posed no effects on the stranger and she feels herself being pushed against the couch.

  
“Shh..my queen.” A deep voice whispered. “It’s just me.”

  
It took a second for her to open her eyes and recognize the voice.

  
“Wait, Waltz..?” She gasped. “Is it really you?”

  
The glowing red eyes stare back at her through the darkness, albeit a little smugness running through his features.

  
“Did you miss me?” He asks, letting go of his hands from her mouth but leaving his face still inches away from hers.

  
He cocks his head questioningly to the side when she doesn’t answer him after a while. Then he notices tears are flowing out from her eyes as she looks down. His heart aches seeing her sad expression and knowing he’s the one that caused it. He stands up straight to go grab napkins for Lucette but feels a soft tug on his shirt.

  
“Stay here..” Lucette looks up at him with the kind of soft pleading eyes that he would rather jump to the bottom of the sea for than disobey.

  
He reaches to hold the hand that grabbed onto his shirt and sits down on the couch next to her. His weight sinks the both of them by a notch and in return causing Lucette’s whole body to lean towards his. She wraps her arms around his waist, her head rests on his chest and his arms return the gesture. By this time, her eyes are barely open, but a small satisfied smile appears on her face. She sniffs softly.

  
At that moment, Waltz notices just how small her stature is, especially now that his curse is broken. Just his arms wrapping around her can cover her body. Even more now he feels a need to always protect her forever and ever.

  
His heart skips a beat when he feels her slow breathing through his shirt. He snugly places his head softly between the crook of her neck. She smells like fresh lilies in a flower field on a spring day.

  
“I’m sorry for making you wait so long Lucette.” He speaks up after a while, with his eyes still closed in their embrace.

  
“Mmh.” A soft reply is heard.

  
Waltz heart aches as he still hears a small sniffle. He can tell Lucette is trying to cover it up. Even now she is worried about putting too much pressure on him especially since the mission is very important to the future of the country.

  
Waltz remembers this past month away from Lucette. His thoughts of her at almost every second and moment in time, even when he was meeting the witches, and even when he’s dreaming, his dreams are of her. He missed her dearly and would give anything just to hold her like this again. But if this mission is successful, it will bring countless opportunities for witches and humans to cooperate and coexist in harmony, to bring the dream Angielle that Lucette is building towards closer to reality.

  
They stay in this position silently for a long time.

  
All the meanwhile, Waltz came to a firm decision. “From this moment on, I will always be by your side. I promise.”

  
But he doesn’t get a reply. From his chest, he could hears tiny snore sounds. Lucette is already fast asleep. But Waltz knows, that even if he makes the promise to no one, he will upkeep it.

  
He carefully gets up from the couch and carries Lucette to the bed. He gently places her down and pulls the blanket over her. Moonlight shines through the window, illuminating her peaceful features and her long locks across the pillow. Waltz couldn’t help but stare at the usually animated features of a lively girl now as calm as the forests deep into the night. Her long eyelashes, soft cheeks, and partially parted lips. Waltz just wants to kiss every corner of her and claim what’s his. But tonight, he will let her rest.

  
His body casts a dark shadow over her body as he leans over and kisses her forehead.

  
“Goodnight, my Little Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing this soft one shot. I never thought I’d be so obsessed with an otome game character and yet here were are. Waltz is actually 100% husband material??


End file.
